


Эксперимент

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen, Rape/Non-con References, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось с клонов Спуни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Experimentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323435) by [KeevaCaereni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni). 



> Примечание автора: раз уж у Инсэйно имеются альтернативные предыстории, то почему бы им не быть у Линксэйно?
> 
> Разрешение получено.

Линкара никогда не планировал заниматься наукой.  
Он видел, что наука сотворила с Инсэйно, видел, как тот катится на дно, пытаясь убивать людей с помощью макарон и подрабатывая ночами в торговой сети для суперзлодеев. Но Линкара был в отчаянном положении.  
В первый раз, когда у него всё получилось, он был просто рад, что его друг вернулся. Рекламу «Революции Маски» он добавил лишь в качестве шутки, точно не собираясь идти дальше. Но когда он увидел обзор и понял, что она сработала, он не мог отрицать, что по его телу пробежала приятная дрожь.  
Он продолжил эксперименты, проверяя, как далеко сможет зайти в своих провокациях, насколько простирается его степень контроля над новосозданными клонами. Первый робот появился случайно: он смастерил его, пока возился с деталями у себя в (лаборатории) комнате. Чувство удовлетворения, наполнившее его, когда робот неуверенно проехался по полу, было невероятным. И даже вырвавшийся из его горла неожиданно для самого Линкары смех показался уместным.  
Он не распространялся о своём новом хобби, боясь, что другие посмеются над ним или, ещё хуже, станут относиться к нему с подозрением. (В конце концов, он ведь не Инсэйно, он не опасен; ему просто интересно.) Он привык надевать для маскировки длинный плащ, когда отправлялся за новыми деталями; к тому же в его глубокие карманы было удобно складывать инструменты и бумажки с заметками. Потом появились перчатки: ему нужно было защищать руки от следов масла и чернил, которые могли бы выдать остальным, чем он занимается по ночам.  
Однажды он проник в дом Спуни и украл из его подвала пару гоглов. Ему нужно было провести новый эксперимент: эйфория от его последнего триумфа уже начинала проходить. Он решил испытать свою новую игрушку на других, и ему требовалось прикрытие. Новый клон был запрограммирован усыплять чужую бдительность, выглядеть безобидным, но лишь до определённого момента. Он убедился, что Спуни занят редактированием нового видео, затем отправил клона к Ностальгирующей Чике и Той Девчонке с гоглами. Если Спуни (клон) сможет одурачить их, он сможет одурачить любого.  
Он всю ночь провёл в лаборатории, ожидая результата. Но, когда клон вернулся с видео в качестве доказательства, ему помешал порадоваться тихий голос в его голове – он называл Линкару чудовищем, больным уродом, который издевался над своими друзьями. _Ностальгирующая Чика плакала. Из-за тебя._  
Линкара тяжело осел на пол, не обращая внимания на стоящего перед ним клона. Он не хотел никому причинять боль. _Но причинил._  
Он не опасен. _Твоя игрушка навредила твоему другу. Что это, как не опасность?_  
Он поднял дрожащую руку, чтобы стереть пот с глаз, но пальцы наткнулись на стёкла гоглов. Он снял гоглы и положил их на колени, глядя в спирали. Это была не его вина. Он не знал. _Скорее, не задумывался. Но я могу тебе помочь._  
Линкара, сглотнув, вновь опустил взгляд.  
Поднял глаза и надел гоглы.  
Линксэйно встал на ноги. Он не планировал заниматься наукой, но был рад, что так вышло.


End file.
